Possessions
by Signed -K
Summary: Bella Swan is in town with her band, the Is, and looking for a place to stay. Crashing at her brother Emmett's apartment, she finds that her practically forgotten school girl crush on his roommate, Edward Cullen, has escalated with time. Now her erotic thoughts and obvious infatuation is just too obvious, and doesn't go unnoticed. Nor does it go without reciprocation. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

****I own Nothing****

**This is one of my first fan fics and my first time writing about Edward and Bella. I hope you guys enjoy their story, please read and review.**

**{Please follow on Twitter KirstieInman}**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Edward was in the kitchen, putting away the last of the groceries he'd bought, when there was a knock on the door. Hearing Emmett's announce that he was on his way, Edward ignored the knock and closed the pantry door. His errands were now finished and he could finally spend the rest of his Saturday afternoon relaxing. Emmett pulled open the front door and his booming laughter filled the apartment, causing Edward to join him in the entryway and find out what was going on.

Standing at their threshold, her small arms thrown around Emmett's massive frame, was Emmett's baby sister—Bella Swan. Emmett sat her on her feet, releasing her to look at her attentively and Edward found himself doing the same. He hadn't seen Bella in a few years, not since he and Emmett had been roommates in college and Bella had come to visit. The Bella that stood before him now, was a far cry from the awkwardly little teenage girl that he remembered.

Bella had grown up, his calculations said she had to be in her twenties now, and Emmett's updates informed him that she had just graduated college herself. She wasn't much taller that he remembered, maybe 5'5'' or so, still barely coming up to the middle of Emmett's broad chest. Her dark brown hair had grown out substantially and now hung beautifully down her back, cascading over her shoulders and ticking her exposed cleavage. She was dressed in a tight pair of ripped jeans, which hugged her hips and exposed the smooth flesh of her inner thighs, and a fitted Breaking Benjamin tee-shirt that she had cut the collar out of to form a deep V that didn't cover more than her bra. Her face barely donned any make up and her cheeks were flushed from excitement, but her deep brown eyes sparkled something fierce.

"Edward, you remember my sister," Emmett pulled him out of his reverie and Edward nodded politely.

"Isabella, it's wonderful to see you again," he smiled when she beamed at him and threw her arms warmly around him, pulling him into a friendly embrace.

"It's wonderful to see you again, too, Edward," she released him and took a step back, with an embarrassed flush. "And it's just Bella."

Edward nodded politely and Emmett interjected, "What are you doing here Is? Not that I'm not happy to see you; but why didn't you call to tell me you were coming to Seattle?"

Bella bites her plump lower lip and grins childishly at her brother, "well, my band booked a couple of gigs here in Seattle and I was kind of hoping to be able to crash with my big brother for a few."

"Ah," Emmett comprehended, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "Figures you would only stop by to see me when you're broke and need a place to crash."

"Oh shut up," she smacked him, scolding him playfully. "I'm not broke, just not rolling in the dough Mr. CFO." Edward chuckled at their exchange and Bella turned her beautiful gaze back to him, "Edward wants me to stay! Look at him; he's practically moving your stuff to the couch so I can have your bed! What a wonderful roommate."

"Hey, I'm not in this," he raised his hands defensively and Emmett laughed, clapping his buddy on the shoulder.

"Okay Bells, you can stay. But I am soo not sleeping on the couch little sis," Bella squealed excitedly and hugged her brother again, grabbing her army green duffle bag from the front porch and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Thank you guys, you're the best! I promise, I won't use all of the hot water and I'll chip in on groceries!"

"You better," Emmett joked and closed the door behind her, leading the three of them back into the main part of the apartment and taking Bella's bag from her. He left Edward and Bella in the living room as he headed up stairs to stow her bag.

Edward stared awkwardly at the attractive woman in his living room before heading in to the kitchen in search of refuge. Bella was so much more grown up than he had ever imagined her being; she had always been a little immature when she stayed weekends with them in Vancouver. Wearing Emmett's oversized football jerseys and fixing her hair into pig tails, she had looked so innocent. Now, she seemed like hell on wheel and dressed like sex. Was this even the same girl he remembered?

"Did you want a beer," he called over his shoulder, pulling open the fridge and bending to grab a longneck.

"Sure," Bella's answer came from directly behind him and Edward jumped in surprise, spinning to face her. She giggled and the sweet sound affected him in very bad ways. "Sorry," her apology laced with humor. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me crash, I hope I'm not cramping your style or anything."

"Crashed; cramping your style?" Edward teased her, "Miss Swan you have grown up and I'm not sure under the right influence." She giggled again and Edward groaned inwardly. Damn, it had been too long since he'd gotten laid; it was definitely time to get back out there. How long had it been since Lauren? Two months? Three? Too long, that was for sure.

**BPOV:**

Bella couldn't help eyeing Edward, standing so close to him alone in the kitchen. Come to think of it, this might have been the first time Bella had ever been remotely alone with Edward. It had always been one of Charlie's rules, that she was never to be left alone while visiting them; under any circumstances, and Emmett took protecting his baby sister very seriously. She mentally rolled her eyes at the thought and focused back on Edward as he teased her and she giggled.

He hadn't changed much in the four years since she'd last seen him. There was a subtle difference that she chalked up to his age, but he still had the same glowing green eyes that she remembered. He was still well dressed and well groomed, except for his unruly bronze hair. Edward had, as far as she could tell, always been in good shape; she remembered him going for extended runs in college, but he was not even half the size of her brother. If she had to describe him, she'd say he was more toned and fit rather than built.

He was wearing designer jeans that hung from his hips, and a white button up shirt that was just slightly see through, his sleeves rolled halfway up his arms. Even his plain leather shoes looked like they cost more than all of Bella's things put together; though, that really wasn't saying much. Honestly, she was happy that Emmett and Edward's company was doing so well, but money and business were just not that important to her. Neither were possessions, for that matter; everything she owned was in the bag she'd given Emmett. She didn't need much, just a mic and an audience would do.

"So you mentioned you have a band," Edward asked curiously, handing over the beer that he had promised. She held it in his hands and watched as he effortlessly removed the twist cap, before raising the cold rim to her lips and taking a sip.

He followed suit and their conversation continued, "yeah, just a few friends from Vancouver. We're called the Is, nothing too impressive to report. Just hanging out, having fun and pissing off our parents." She grinned at him, enjoying the smirk that played on his lips.

"You're the singer, I'm assuming?" She nodded her confirmation and Emmett reappeared, heading straight for the fridge to grab his own beer. "Your sister was just telling me about her band; you never mentioned she could sing."

Bella blushed and Emmett laughed, his voice teasing when he said, "that's because she can't! Couldn't hit a note to save her life," he winked at her and she punched him playfully in the arm.

"How long have you been singing," Edward asked, and their small talk continued. Eventually, Emmett suggested they order pizza; once it arrived, and they had devoured every slice, Edward and Emmett bid Bella good night and she was left alone in their oversized living room.

Tucking the sheet they'd given her into the cushions, Bella stripped her pants and removed her bra before laying down, pulling the Huskies' blanket over her bare legs and sighing contently. It had been a long day and she was wore out, excited to be in Seattle and to be staying with Emmett again. But she also nervous about the way she'd caught herself staring at Edward, on more than one occasion, tonight. God, she needed to jump someone; it had been too long since she and Mike had ended things, and she was beginning to feel the dull ache in her bones.

Closing her eyes, Bella drifted to sleep, that night she dreamed about green eyes and tight muscles hovering over her trembling body.


	2. Chapter 2

****I own Nothing****

**Wow guys, I'm shocked and extremely pleased by the overwhelming response I got to the first chapter. Unfortunately, I'm not quite as confident in this chapter so please let me know what you think so that I have something to work with. Tell me what you want to see and I'll try to make it happen!**

**As always, please review and follow me on twitter KirstieInman**

* * *

**EPOV:**

Edward returned from his morning run around 8:30 the next morning, letting himself quietly back into the house and heading upstairs to the bathroom. It was actually a little hard to believe that he was awake so early when he slept so terribly. Ashamed to admit it, Edward had spent the night dreaming about the obviously sexy woman who had turned up at their apartment yesterday. She was Emmett's _baby_ sister and Edward wanted to hate himself for the attraction that boiled deep inside of him, but he just couldn't.

Pulling his ear buds out, Edward pulled off his sports band that housed his iPod and placed it on the sink before pulling off his sweat drenched clothes, depositing them on the floor in front of the hamper. He stepped into the shower and turned on the water, letting the cool stream pour over him while the water slowly warmed against his skin.

Edward grabbed his body wash and squeezed the familiar smelling liquid into his palm, massaging it into a thick lather under his arms before proceeding to wash the slick sweat from his body. Closing his eyes and feeling the cascading water massage his tight muscles, Edward let himself relax; the images of Bella that had filled his mind all night, pushing their way into his unguarded mind.

_Bella lay on Edward's bed, stripped to her underwear and staring up at him with her beautiful eyes. Her lush, perky breasts swollen with her hard nipples elongated and waiting for him; _the sight made him cock twitch and begin to harden._ She bit that plump bottom lip of hers and spread her legs, inviting him down against her; she moans when he obliges, covering her body with his own._

Edward wrapped his fist around his throbbing, hard length and gave himself a satisfying tug. Letting his head loll back on his shoulders, he groaned as he worked himself up and down. Imagining his tongue circling one of those perfect nipples, he began to pump himself faster and wished Bella was there with him now, her mouth taking the place of his hand. His toes curling against the wet tile, Edward let go of the pressure that had built at the base of his spine as he came hard on the shower wall.

**BPOV:**

Bella's alarm went off at 8:45, causing her to sit up straight on her brother's couch, panting from the dream she'd just had. It took her a minute to remember where she was, but once she'd adjusted she was quick to get off the couch and redress. Heading in to the kitchen, she started a pot of coffee and yawned while she waited for it to brew. The apartment was lined with floor to ceiling windows that I'd forgotten to pull the curtains over before bed last night, Bella squinted through the too bright sunlight and groaned.

Definitely not a morning person, Bella helped herself to a cup of coffee before heading upstairs to shower. Her bag was waiting for her in the storage closet at the top of the stairs, she dug through to grab out her toiletries and a change of clothes before proceeding in to the bathroom. Pushing open the cracked door, Bella immediately froze in her place when she saw Edward's naked figure on the other side of the shower's glass wall.

His hand holding his erection, Bella felt herself growing moist between her legs as she watched Edward's hand caressing himself, his other hand propped against the wall for support. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Bella knew she should walk away but watching Edward's face as he emptied himself on the tiled wall was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen and she wasn't ready to turn away.

His groan as he emptied himself on the tiled wall made Bella gasp and she almost dropped her cup when his eyes flew open, his gaze turning to meet hers. She blushed a deep red and mumbled an apology, backing out of the room and heading back to the living room. Once Bella was safely away from Edward, she couldn't help giggling at what she'd just seen; feeling a twinge of jealousy for the fantasy that had elicited his response.

Bella heard the bathroom door being pulled open and Edward's frantic footsteps on the stairs as he raced to the living room, wearing a towel around his waist. "What the hell Bella," he growled, his angry glare doing nothing to distract her from the glistening water beads that clung to his sculpted chest.

She giggled again and blushed, "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't realize anyone was awake yet."

"You don't knock," he protested angrily, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "What are you doing anyways," his anger faltering slightly as he looked around, probably waiting for Emmett to come rushing in to find out what was going on.

"I have a meeting with a club owner in a few hours," she shifted her eyes to the floor, trying to look a little more apologetic and failing miserably. "What are you doing _up_ this morning," she grinned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh my God, Bella," Edward couldn't help but laugh at her and shake his head disapprovingly. "You—that—you're awful!" She left him speechless and it was a surprising change to the way most people talked to him; except for Emmett of course, maybe it was a family trait.

**EPOV:**

Edward watched Bella in disbelief; he'd been shocked and embarrassed when he caught her watching him in the shower. His embarrassment had turned to anger and he had followed her, fully prepared to let her have a piece of his mind. But now that he was standing in front of her, he wasn't mad; in fact, he was a little turned on. She looked hot first thing in the morning, with her disheveled hair and braless chest. When she laughed, her breasts moved to the rhythm and he felt himself getting hard again while he watched her.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he told her again to knock and headed upstairs to get dressed. Turning away from her, he heard the small gasp as she caught sight of his tattoo, but continued walking to put some distance between them. He could feel his erection growing again and he didn't want her to know that she was the one who had caused his show earlier in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

****I own Nothing****

* * *

**BPOV:**

Bella left _the Underground_ with an extra pep in her step, more than pleased with the way that her meeting with the club owner went. They'd loved their demo and had agreed to book them for several dates over the next couple of weeks, offering 10% of the door charge and free drinks as long as they kept themselves in check_. The Is_, was going to be advertised within the next few days and the owner promised to be in touch before their first show on Friday.

She checked her phone, checking the few spam emails that she'd received during her meeting then sending a quick text to let everyone know how it went.

_Booked the club! First gig Friday, give you the dets later! –B_

Her phone buzzed almost immediately with her reply from Emmett:

_Good job baby sis, we'll have to celebrate!_

Next text came from Edward and Bella felt her stomach clench excitedly as she clicked the message icon.

_Glad to hear it, explains Emmett's whooping. Celebrating? –E _

_I was going to, then I realized that I'm in Seattle and know NOBODY!  
Trying to get lost and find something exciting to do. Suggestions? –B_

_Hmm… Possibilities ;) –E_

Bella gasped and stopped walking, causing a few of the other pedestrians to grumble unhappily as they walked around her. Edward, being playful? How strange and exciting, she bit her bottom lip and returned her phone to the back pocket of her jeans. Shopping; yes, shopping sounds good.

**EPOV:**

Edward pressed send on his text and grinned to himself, lying back on his bed and picking up the book he'd been reading. It was hard not to feel awkward about their encounter that morning but Edward decided not to let it bother him. She didn't know that she was the cause of his indiscretion and he had no intention of her finding out, instead he would continue to tease her as he always had and try to survive the next few weeks.

Emmett knocked on the door and Edward called him in, sitting up to face his buddy. "Did you get Bella's text," he asked, pride radiating out of his outward thrust chest. He was grinning broadly and Edward had to laugh at the way Emmett was reacting.

"Yeah, she did. Told her we would have to celebrate, got any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could call up some people to have a few drinks tonight. There's that karaoke bar downtown that just opened up," he grinned and Edward groaned. It must be a family trait, he didn't realize that before. It was hard to believe that someone as bear-like as Emmett could enjoy karaoke but it had always been the go-to when they needed a break in college. Edward was always just happy to have alcohol available whenever Emmett chose to sing.

"Of course there's a new karaoke place," Edward laughed and Emmett feigned hurt, which continued the hurt. "Sounds like a plan." Emmett nodded and left the room, Edward immediately pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Bella

_Hope you brought your dancing shoes, your brother is planning to sing. Family trait? – E_

**BPOV:**

Bella turned around in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room, pleased with herself for finding the perfect combination of slutty and pretty. The dress she found was short, about mid-thigh, with a low falling neckline that displayed a fair amount of her pale skin. The dress hugged her breasts, playing up her best feature with a little glitter. Her phone buzzed and Bella grabbed it, smiling excitedly when she saw Edwards name. Reading the text, she took a picture of her dress and attached it:

_Acceptable? Yes, I do believe it is. My mom enjoys her Aretha Franklin –B _

**EPOV:**

Edward sat down on the couch with a glass of water, turning on the TV to find something interesting to watch. His phone beeped and he opened the text message from Bella, taking a sip from his glass as the attachment downloaded. Suddenly Bella filled the screen of his phone, her camera held above her head and making her large eyes even more prominent.

He followed his way down the screen to her exposed breasts and essentially spit his drink of water down his chin when he reached the beautiful, flawless skin of her thighs. She could not wear this dress tonight. If she wore this dress, he would have her and there would be no stopping it.


	4. Chapter 4

****I own Nothing****

* * *

**BPOV:**

Bella sat at the table with Rosalie and Alice, sipping from her cocktail and listening to Alice gush about the new guy at her work, Jasper. She'd invited him here tonight and was hoping that he would show up. It was good to see Rosalie and Alice again, Bella hadn't seen them in some time. The good thing about being from a town like Forks is that most of the people you know move to towns like Port Angeles and Seattle, so it was easy to keep track and you were more likely to meet up with them again someday.

Rosalie was gorgeous as ever, her long blonde hair tumbling in thick waves down her back. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans, five inch stilettos and the sexiest looking Huskies' tee that Bella had ever seen. She was casual but beautiful, like always. Alice, however, had gone all out with her southern belle baby blue sun dress. Being from Texas, her fashion sense has always been a little more lady like than either Bella or Rosalie, but she looked beautiful as ever. Donning a yellow cashmere sweater to cover her bare arms and a pair of sensible tan wedges, her short brown hair pinned up, she looked beautiful as ever. Bella hoped that Jasper did make an appearance tonight, one look at Alice and it was a done deal.

The crowd was heavier than Bella generally would have expected at a Karaoke bar on a Sunday night, but light enough that she didn't feel suffocated or nervous. Regardless of how many times Bella walked up to a microphone, she could always feel her pulse quicken and her knees shaking. It was the most terrifying experience of her life, every time she walked on stage, and the most liberating experience of her life.

It had taken Bella almost two hours to get ready, which was very over the top, compared to her general thirty minutes to shower and get dressed. Luckily, Emmett and Edward had gone to the office for a little while, trying to get a few things out of the way for their impending hangovers. Bella giggled at the thought, good thing it happened to be at a point in Alice's story that was appropriately funny so that it didn't become obvious that she wasn't paying attention. She'd taken the time to thoroughly shave her legs, under arms and bikini line; plucked her eyebrows to within an inch of their lives, and curled her massive mane.

For a reason, that Bella still wasn't positive of, she'd chosen her sexiest pair of red lace panties and no bra. She knew that this was typical "I have a date" behavior, even though she didn't, and she knew that it had something to do with Edward. She mentally cursed herself for the stupid crush that she was quickly developing for her brother's roommate. It was nearly impossible to deny anymore, now that she nervously scanned the crowd and watched the door, waiting for his arrival. What was taking so long?

**EPOV:**

Edward adjusted himself nervously in his seat. Driving through downtown Seattle was taking longer than normal and every extra minute that he spent in the car, was another minute of pure agonizing anxiety. He wanted to see her; no matter how much he denied it, he knew this was the true cause of his restlessness.

He and Emmett had spent most of the evening at their office, working on the tasks they'd scheduled for Monday morning. While Edward was pretty sure that it was completely unnecessary, Emmett had insisted that if they wanted to have a god time, they needed to prepare to be hung over and unable to work. The logic made sense, technically, so he obliged and was actually satisfied with the amount of paperwork they'd been able to move around.

It hadn't taken them long to get dressed after they left the office, but they were running late and Edward was nervous that she may decide to leave. He'd been secretly stealing glimpses of her photo all day and he couldn't wait to see if the real life compared.

"Earth to Edward, what's up over there man," Emmett pulled him out of his reverie and Edward looked at him, confused. "You've been distracted all day man, what's going on in that hollow head of yours?"

"Your mom," Edward retorted teasingly and Emmett's booming laughter filled the confines of Edward's metallic Volvo C70. "Poor Bella, she's got to hate sitting their alone waiting for us."

"Nah man, Bella will be fine; she does just fine on her on. Besides, she invited a couple of the girls that used to live in Forks; Alice and Rosa-something."

"Rosa-something; hmm... I like it," Edward teased, relieved to finally be pulling up outside the bar. He climbed out of the car with Emmett and tossed his keys to the valet, walking nervously through the entrance.

The environment was very laid back, probably because nobody was singing yet. Emmett headed to the bar, grabbed a couple of beers from the bar and scouted out Bella's table. When Edward spotted her, his heart stopped in his chest. Watching her with her friends, her head thrown back in a spirited laugh. She sat back up in her chair, her head falling back forward and their eyes met across the room; she was so beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

****I own Nothing****

* * *

**BPOV:**

There he was, making his way through the crowd with the sexiest look on his face she'd ever seen. Her breath hitched and both girls at her table caught it, following her line of sight to where Emmett and Edward were.

"Who is that," Rosalie gasped, making Bella blush and bite her bottom lip; Alice turned to look at her with a knowing grin.

Emmett and Edward stood in front of them, sipping from their beers and waiting for introductions. Bella sat up straighter, "oh, Rosalie and Alice this is Emmett and Edward. Emmett, Edward, this is Rosalie and Alice."

Rosalie leaned forward in her seat, revealing the maximum amount of cleavage possible as she extended her hand to Emmett. "Hi, Emmett," her tongue caressed his name in a way that made Bella feel embarrassed; she looked away and found Edward's eyes on her. He was looking at her, his eyes looking over her exposed breasts and her tiny waist. Bella found it strangely exhilarating to know that his eyes were on her and it made her blood pump a little faster in her veins.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Bella, leaned her elbows on the table and motioned with her head for Edward to take the vacant seat beside her. She was trying to stay calm and composed; but when he followed her direction, her stomach began doing somersaults.

"I'm good Bella, how are you doing?" He smiled at her and took another sip from his beer, Bella nodded and finished off the rest of her drink.

Motioning to the waitress that she needed another, she turned back to him and smiled brightly. "I'm wonderful, can't believe that we're actually here, in Seattle, doing what we do!" Bella had felt like this all day, overcome with excitement and ready for their first show.

"Okay," Alice clapped excitedly. "I'm going to sign us up to go on stage. Let's get this party started!"

Bella laughed as Alice jumped up and shook her head at her. "Alice is something else, I'll tell you that."

Rosalie laughed, "you have noo idea! It's gotten worse Bells; she screamed for 20 minutes earlier, after she got your phone call."

Bella laughed and took a drink from her fresh glass, feeling the warm courage flow down her throat and spread through her chest. _Mmm... alcohol._

**EPOV:**

Edward watched the table, feeling more than a little embarrassed for Emmett and Rosalie. They were practically mounting each other in their chairs; the more alcohol they consumed, the worse it got. Bella was deliberately trying not to look; instead she talked animatedly with Alice.

Bella's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, she was on her third or fourth drink and there had been talk of shots. Turning to look at Edward, she leaned in close to him and beckoned him with her finger to do the same. Edward grinned and leaned in to her, smelling the fruity alcohol on her breath.

"Psst.." she whispered, giggling when he laughed at her. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Edward quirked an eyebrow and Bella sighed dramatically, shaking her head at him. "In the shower, you enjoyed knowing that I saw you touching yourself."

Edward sat up a littler straighter, feeling his cock strain against his fly. "Umm Bella, maybe you've had too much to drink." He shot a nervous glance at Emmett, making sure he hadn't heard what Bella had just revealed.

"Oh boo," she stuck her tongue out before rolling into another fit of laughter. "Maybe you haven't had enough to drink. I call shots," she announced excitedly before the MC came over the speaker system.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I've been informed we have an extra special treat for you tonight. A little bird told me that Bella Swan of Vancouver's _the Is_, has joined us tonight. We'd like to call her up on stage now to grace us with a little tune."

Alice squealed, joining the rest of the crowd in clapping for Bella. She stood up, her mini dress riding up her thighs seductively as she grinned at everyone watching her. "You're in for a treat," Emmett called to Edward over the sound of room.

As Bella climbed the three steps that lead to the stage, a soft rock ballad began to play in the background and the MC handed his microphone to a grinning Bella. She placed the mic back on its stand and greeted the crowd confidently, her drunkenness seemingly forgotten. "Good evening Seattle. I'm Bella and here's something you may recognize."

The voice that came out of Bella was unlike anything Edward had ever heard before, it was like she was a completely different person when she sand and he suddenly found that he needed to have her. She was an angel, her voice called to something deep inside of him that he'd never felt before. While the room danced and sang alone with Bella; Edward sat rooted in his seat, watching her make love to the microphone.

_Dancing where the stars go blue  
Dancing where the evening fell  
Dancing in my wooden shoes  
in a wedding gown_

_Dancing out on 7__th__ street  
Dancing through the underground  
Dancing little Marionette  
Are you happy now?_

**BPOV:**

Bella closed her eyes to the crowd, losing herself in the music. She loved the way that her voice felt, vibrating through her chest and flowing out of her body. It was like sending a part of herself out into the world and receiving in a part of the audience in return.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue_

As the song ended she opened her eyes, absorbing the feel of the applause she received from the people in front of her. Grinning like a fool she found Edward's eyes fixed on her and her stomach dropped, she bit her bottom lip and headed back to the table.

"Where's Emmett and Rose," Bella spoke over the crowd, looking around for her missing brother. Edward gave her a knowing look and Alice shook her head disapprovingly. "oh," she giggled and shook her head.

"Listen Bells, I'm going to take off. Obviously Jasper isn't coming and I have to work tomorrow. Edward, are you okay to take Bella home?" Edward nodded and Alice hugged them both bye before disappearing into the crowd.

"Poor Alice," Bella sighed, looking up into Edward's eyes and grinning at him. "Well hello, Woody."

"Okay, that's it," Edward piped, grabbing Bella around her middle and pulling her into his lap before attacking her sides relentlessly. Bella screamed and squealed, attracting disapproving looks from the other patrons but they didn't care. "You've been having too much fun with this Miss Swan and I think it's time I put an end to it."

"Oh," Bella giggled, purring up at him. "Are you going to put my mouth to better use Mr. Cullen."

Edward stopped, their faces inches from each other. "So I'm not imagining things, am I Isabella? You've been messing with me all day, haven't you?" Bella grinned guiltily and ground her hips against him teasingly, he gasped and grabbed her hips. "Oh Bella, you should not have done that."


	6. Chapter 6

****I own Nothing****

**Thank you guys all so much for all the reviews and PMs, you make me feel wonderful. All the feedback definitely keeps the updates coming quickly so thank you all so much for the encouragement.**

**EPOV:**

Edward stepped into the apartment, carrying Bella bridal style over the threshold and kicking the door closed behind them. Bella giggled in his arms, putting her hands on either side of his face and crushing her lips to his. Edward moaned against her lips as he carried her into the living room and sat her back on her feet. Breaking their kiss, he stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand and stared into her beautiful, round chocolate eyes. "My God Isabella, you're so beautiful."

Bella smiled at him and pulled his lips back down to her, running the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip playfully. She grinned as his eyes darken and Edward grabbed her around the waist, picking her up again and slamming her back into the living room wall. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned into his mouth, granting access to his dominating tongue so that he could explore her warm depths.

Tracing the outside of her thighs, Edward ran his hands across her smooth skin and hitched the skirt of her dress up into a pool at her waist. Breaking their kiss to look at her red lace panties, Edward felt his jaw draw and his mouth began to salivate. He could see her lips through the lace of her underwear and he began to feel the heartbeat at the tip of his aching hard on. His pants grew tighter and he allowed his fingertips to caress her teasingly.

Bella moaned and he could feel her wetness through the soft material. "Bella," he breathed and she looked up at him through hooded eyes. "I need to be inside of you, can I please take you to my bed?"

**BPOV:**

Bella wanted to giggle, it was in her nature and his manners were definitely something to giggle about. But this was not the time or the position to be in, to allow herself to be overcome with a sense of humor. Instead she bit her bottom lip and nodded, her hair falling forward into her eyes and forming a curtain around Edward.

His face was sexy, sensual and pure animal. The sexual tension between them wasn't just palpable, it was electric. Every inch of her skin that he touched burned like a fire that she didn't want to put out and all she wanted was to feel the burn deep inside of her. Edward shifted her weight from the wall and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, dragging his tongue down the skin of her neck, his teeth racking her shoulder and pulling down the strap of her dress to give him more access.

When they reached Edwards room, he pushed her down onto the bed and stared at her for a moment or two before making a move to undress her. Gripping the hem of her dress, her pulled it off of her in one fluid motion and she watched him panting as he looked down at her. Naked, exposed, in just her sexy red panties, her nipple hard and pointed from her arousal.

Pressing her thighs together, she felt her wetness touch her thighs and she felt a little embarrassed to be laid out in front of Edward like this. Then he moved, pulled off his shirt and removing his belt, he unbuttoned his pants but didn't remove them as he positioned himself at the foot of the bed. Using his strong hands, her parted her thighs and began to trace slow circles on her skin with his thumb nails. His pace was painfully slow as he made his way up to her core and slipped a finger inside of her panties to stroke her slit.

Bella arched her back off the bed and moaned, her eyelids falling down over her eyes and she immediately lost herself to the sensation of his touch. Goosebumps covered her skin and Edward hooked his thumbs through the lace to pull her panties off, leaving her completely naked. Before Bella could react to the sudden burst of cold air that tickled the apex of her thighs, Edward had positioned himself between her legs and drove his tongue into her core.

A scream of ecstasy escaped her lips and Bella's fingers knotted in his hair, pulling gently as he began to explore her wet folds. He blew softly against her clit as his index finger slipped inside of her, immediately finding her sweet spot instantaneously and circling deep inside of her. Bella didn't know if it was the alcohol or the extreme attraction she'd always felt for Edward, but she could already begin to feel herself quicken and her inner walls began to tighten around him.

"Oh Bella," he purred, blowing softly against her once more before continuing his sensual assault. "You are so sweet baby; you taste just how I always imagined."

His words were her breaking point; Bella felt Edward's finger curling inside of her and she was pushed cover the edge of the cliff. Gripping his sheets, she curled her toes and arched her back as she came against Edward's tongue; his name an incoherent prayer flowing from her trembling lips. Edward milked the last wave of her orgasm from her shaking body before pulling himself from between her thighs and moving over her body to slip his tongue into her mouth and allow her to taste her arousal.

Bella sucked his tongue between her lips and he grinned against her mouth when she opened her eyes to him. "Well Mr. Cullen, that was not at all—that was—wow," she giggled and he grinned proudly at her.

**EPOV:**

Bella was sweet, she tasted of strawberries and honey; she was pure innocence. Kissing her slowly, sensually, Edward cupped her breasts in his hands and relished the feeling of her warm flesh against his. Her trembling fingers reached for his pants and he could feel her trying to work his erection free. Obliging her request, he stood up and dropped his pants and boxers so that he sprang up to meet her; enjoying the way that Bella gasped when she saw him.

"Why so surprised Darlin'," he smirked at her, taking his length in his hand and beginning to work himself. "I thought you like to watch me." Bella sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and watched him through bright eyes, her thighs rubbing together expectantly as she watched the show. "You are such a dirty girl," he admonished playfully. "Now roll over and show me that glorious ass," his voice was forceful, commanding and he loved the way that she obliged without hesitation.

Kneel on the bed, Edward ran his hands over her smooth flesh, kneading and massaging her behind with strong fingers. Running his fingertips across her wet opening, Edward smacked her hard across her right cheek before slamming himself into her. Bella screamed out and Edward moaned with her, feeling her tight walls expanding to accommodate his girth. "Oh Edward," she groaned, grinding her hips back against him before he began to pump himself in and out of her.

Their hips collided over and over again, the sensual beating turning into a hard rhythm that matched their ragged breathing. Edward leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of Bella's silky hair before he really began to move, pounding himself deeper and deeper inside of her while his other hand reached around to massage her delicious bundle of nerves. Bella's walls began to tighten around his hard length and Edward felt the familiar pressure building at the base of his spine.

"Bella," he breathed, releasing her hair to grab her shoulder. He pulled her up onto her knees, her back to his front, as he whispered in his ear. "You are so tight baby, come for me Bella. Come for me." Flicking her clit once more, Bella screamed out his name as she came violently around him. Pumping into her one more time, he came deep inside of her, calling her name as his own orgasm raked his body and she milked him for everything he had to offer.

They both collapsed onto the bed, shaking from their work out. Pulling his comforter over their bodies, Edward pulled Bella's naked form against his chest and smoothed her hair out of her face. Bella tipped her chin up to meet his gaze and smiled shyly. "Hi," she muttered and he laughed. "That was—everything I expected, Edward."

Their lips met one last time and Bella lay her head on Edward's chest. Breathing in his scent, she sighed happily; content, satiated, she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
